Questions and Answers
by cUrIoUs eLy
Summary: Five years after he left....Sasuke comes back to Konoha and Sakura wants to know why......................Sasuke on the other hand wants to know something else. SasuSaku, rated T for now.... CHAPTER 9 UP! BEST CHAPTER YET
1. His return

**Hello this is my first Fanfic so please don't eat me!!!!!...oh yea and this story is dedicted to y best friend Yeni for giving me the encoragment to write it...and by encoregment I mean that she threatened to kill me if I didn't write it!**

" SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" screamed a blond boy whom was standing in front of a door while knocking,or rather banging on it. He was about to scream and kick the door somemore when suddenly a girl with long messed up pink swung the door opend and groweld through gritted teeth

"Naruto...SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" she screamed and shut the door in the blue-eyed boy's face.

"but Sakura, Tsunade-baachan said that we had to go over to the tower imidiatly and that it was urgent" whined Naruto while rubbing his red nose.

"ugh fine just wait a moment let me change" she said from the other side of the door.

Naruto did what he was told. He wouldn't dare take a peek or Sakura would have sent him to pluto with a pair of broken arms and legs. Ever since she started training with the fifth Hokage her strength had been increased ten-fold and her temper had decreased by 100!

They were now 19 years of age and it had been about 5 years since Naruto's best friend/rival and Sakura's love had betrade and left the village and is now in the hands of the evil Michle Jackson(a.k.a orochimaru). This evil monster loves to bite his opponents and eat little good-looking boys and who knows what else he does to them.

Naruto and Sakura had tried to bring him back but it was no use. To this day Naruto still remembers the promise that he made to Sakura. He leaned on the door to her house and scoweld at himself for being such a failior.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. Sakura was stripping off her light green pajamas that match her eyes. She decided that she would not put on the usual training outfit that she wears since it was her day off. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a red skirt and a white T-shirt that had a red bow on its right strap. Then she put on her red boots that only reached her ankle and white laces (like sailor Jupiter in Sailor moon).

She walked to her mirror and picked up a brush that layed on her bed along the way. She stared into the mirror as she brushed her hair, remembering when it was cut off by Rin during the chunnin exams.Now it reached her right below her breasts. She would have cut it long ago but she never has time between all the ANBU missions and working in the hospital.

"Let's go" she said to Naruto who was now sitting on the steps outside her door. They walked and talked about random things on the way.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Yeah?"

" You wanna eat some ramen later?" asked Naruto, already knowing the answer.

"Sure" replied Sakura with a smile on her face. Ever since Naruto came back from his 2 and a half years of training, they had gone to eat ramen on her days off.

" I wonder what is so urgent that she needs us so suddenly" said Naruto.

" I don't know but it better be good" responded Sakura while clenching her fist, her anger was already rising.

They reached the Hokage tower and knocked on the Hokage's door. "Come in" came a voice.

They opened the door and saw the Village's Hokage sitting in her chair with smile on her face. "Good morning"

"GOOD MORNING?!?!?!?! IT WAS A GOOD ONE UNTIL I HAD TO HAUL ASS OVER HERE ON MY DAY OFF!!!!!!! THIS BETTER BE GOOD SHISHOU!!!" Screamed Sakura as she slamed her fists on the table were her sensei sat. Naruto sighed and sweat dropped.

" It is, i have a very important task for you to do" said Tsunade with a serius face.

"what is it?" asked Naruto and Sakura.

" You both are my best ninja and only you can do this for me" stated Tsunade.

"Get on with it!" yelled the blond soon to be Hokage.

" i need you to babysit someone for me" she said with a silly grin plastered on her face.

Narurto and Sakura fell anime style " NANI?!??!??!?!?!" they both screamed.

" you want us to do what?!?!" they screamed.

" But it isen't just anyone, you both know him very well" said Tsunade.

"Who is it?" asked the two ANBU nins.

"Him" said Tsunade and pointed at a dark figuer sitting on the other side of the room.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked followed the direction that her finger was pointing. There in the other side of the room sat a dark figuer who was sitting down. They squinted their eyes in order to try to get a better look at the figuer.

"Who is that i can't see" satted Naruto.

"I don't know but it's chakra is familiar" said Sakura.

The figuer stood up and walked towards the light " yo" he said.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widend.

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto with exciment.

"Don't call me that, dobe" replied sasuke with a glare.

"hey, Sakura" called Tsunade.

"Yeah seansei?"

"Are you going to bee alright?" asked Tsunade with clear concern for her student in her voice and eyes. Sakura had become like a daughter to her and she didn't want her to get hurt by this guy's return.

"Yeah of coarse" said Sakura with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, okay then. I need both you and Naruto to look after him for 3 weeks" replied Tsunade.

" Alright"replied Naruto and Sakura.

End chapter 1

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you liked it **


	2. slap fest part 1

They walked out the door and sasuke followed. Once they were out they started walking around the village.

"Thank god she didn't make us do something big!" exclaimed Naruto.

"For real, i thought she was going to make us clean her office or something" said Sakura.

"Oh Kami, don't remind me" said Naruto with a disgusted face.

"Hello, I'm still here" said Sasuke.

"Yeah we know" they said.

" Ugh, can't we just head over my house already?" asked Sasuke with an annoyed voice.

"No Tsunade-sama said that we had to take care of you 24/7. Which means that you have to stay with Naruto." explained Sakura without even looking at him as she spoke.

"Hey, i don't want to stay with Naruto" complained Sasuke.

"Well you sure as hell aren't staying with me" said Sakura with a harsh voice that made Sasuke's eyes widen.

_'did she just reject a chance to spend time with me?' _thought Sasuke.

"besides what's so bad about spending time with Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what's so bad about it, teme" whined Naruto.

"I told you not to call me teme, dobe"

"Well don't call me dobe, teme" as this little argument went on Sakura got more and more frustrated.

"I can say whatever i want dobe"

"SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Sakura. Both guys stopped their bickering and looked at Sakura with wide eyes. Naruto of coarse knowing about her short temper was completly terrified. Sasuke on the other hand was not.

"Make me pinky" he said.

"That sounds like a challenge, Mr. homosexual" she replied in the coldest voice imaginable.

"What was that, Pinky?" said Sasuke.

"No you didn't" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I did. Oh and by the way I advice that you cut it again, and change your style in clothes. You look like a **slut**" he replied.

**SLAP**

Sakura had slapped him so hard that he was sent flying and crashed through,not into, a tree.

**"YOU JERK!!!!!" **she screamed before stomping off.

"haha big mistake Teme.You should never get Sakura-chan angry" said Naruto.

Sasuke sat up from his spot on the ground and wiped the blood of his face. _'Damn when did she get this strong' _he thought.

"Well come on Teme. We really need to find some new clothes for you." said Naruto as he walked towards a shop. Sasuke was stil wearing the clothes that Orochimaru had made him wear.

"(sniff) what a jerk (sniff)" Sakura was sitting on a cherry blosom tree. _'You know what? for get him!!'_

_**'You can't forget him can you?'**_

_'ugh , you again'_

_**'No matter how much you try to hide it you can't forget him, can you?'**_

_'Of coarse I can. I just have to try harder'_

_**'Oh please outer, you know you can't. Its been five years.**_

_'You're right, but it's not like i can just stop loving him. he probably still thinks I'm his fangirl anyways._

_**' Hey don't give up!! you go and prove it to him!!! get your revenge...just make sure you don't kill anyone'**_

_' Yeah!'_

After having that little talk/argument with her inner self Sakura headed towards her home. When she got there she had a little nap , after taking a quick shower. She didn't have to eat ramen with Naruto until 7 pm, it was only 5 pm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto where walking through the streets of Konoha and all eyes where on them. Well most of them were on Sasuke of coarse. Many people stopped and started whispering.

"is that the Uchiha?"

"what the hell does he think he's doing here?"

"that traitor does not belong here"

"yeah but look he got ten times hotter!"

Soon there was a new crowd of fangirls that were following them. Most of them were younger girls that did not have any knowledge of Sasuke's past actions. Many of them complimented his style of clothes. He wore a newly bought black shirt(a/n: haha i was about to type skirt) that showed off his 6 pack and green loose fitting pants.

Naruto and Sasuke noticed this and began to haul ass through the streets. They decided to just poof to Ichiraku's instead of running there. In a second they were gone and the fangirls were left in the middle of the street looking for them.

Minutes later Naruto was already scarfing down on his third bowl of ramen. Sasuke was still in his first. After his fourth bowl, Naruto started a conversation. They spoke of their training during the past five years. Sasuke explained how he had killed both Itachi and Orochimaru (a/n: a.k.a the worm...inside joke). Also they spoke of how Naruto had become a...um pervert!!! Sasuke looked at him like he had grown two extra heads. When Naruto relised what he had just said he blamed it on the ero-senin.

One hour passed after 7pm and Sasuke was getting bored. "Naruto caa't we get the hell out of here? It's already 8 o clock" whined Sasuke.

"Wait a minute its 8pm?" askeed Naruto with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah" stated Sasuke with a bored voice.

"Oh, no!" yelled Naruto.

"What, what is it?" asked Sasuke with a i-don't-really-give-a-shit-but-i'll-listen-to-shut-you-up look on his face.

and felt

"Sakura-chan was supossed to meet us here an hour ago. Something must be--" Naruto was cut off by...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bwahahahahahahahahahaha cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what could have happened to Sakura...could someone have kidnapped her?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?...please don't hate me! i will update A.S.A.P!!!!!**

**looky i'll even give you a clue...it has to do with men...well that wasen't much of a clue was it...hahaha can't tell ya!!!!! it'll ruin the surprise...though i bet most of you are aware of what happened to her...hey why don't you tell me what you think in a review!...pretty please puts on puppydog face**


	3. slap fest part 2

**Here's chapter three!!!! **

"Sakura-chan was supossed to meet us here an hour ago. Something must be--" Naruto was cut off when he noticed a pink blurr pass by the front of the shop and felt the ground shake.

"found her" he said in a "not again!" voice.

Sasuke was dumbfounded "huh?"

Naruto ran outside then ran right back in. Seconds later a huge crowd of screaming guys ran past the shop and everything in it shook violantly and Sasuke fell on his face (a/n: hahahahahaha i ruined his pretty face...i'm sorry sasuke fans).

When they all passed Naruto went outside and performed a series of hands signs and said a few words that were inaudible to Sasuke (a/n: sorry i forgot how its called ;P) Sasuke looked up in time to see Naruto slam his hand to the ground and an exact replica of Sakura poof up.

Then he looked to his right and saw Sakura running in his direction. Sakura ran into Ichiraku and collapsed on the ground, out of breath. Soon after Naruto followed and the Sakura clone ran the opposite direction.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Naruto concern for his sister-like teamate clear in his sky blue eyes.

"Yeah,(inhale) they got (exhale) close this time" Said Sakura in between breaths. She pointed to the ripping that she had on the bottom of her shirt.

"Close to what? Who were they anyways?" asked Sasuke having gained his composure back.

"THEY were none of you bussiness **Uchiha**" said Sakura in a cold voice.

She sat next to Naruto who was now sitting between them and felt the tension in the air thicken.

"hey teme, those were her fanboys. She's always in a bad mood after having to run for her life because of them." whispered Naruto into Sasuke's ear. _'Sakura has fanboys?'_

**"I CAN SEE WHY!!!" said inner Sasuke while checking her out.**

_'i don't see it'_

**"That's because you haven't tried...go on look at her...she's damn sexy!!!" yelled his inner with hearts in his eyes.**

_'you sound like a fanboy...though i have to admit she has...mattured._

**"Mattured? is that all you can say?!"**

_'well i'm not a pervet like you'_

**"True very true"**

during this little insident with his inner self, Sasuke hadn't noticed that he was staring at Sakura the whole time.

"what are you starring at?!?" she yelled at him.

"At that wall behind you...it's sexy" said Sasuke while checking out the wall.

Naruto and Sakura stared at him like he had just said that he had a threesome with Orochimaru and Kabuto in the middle of a busy street (a/n: hahahahahaha i'm sorry i just couldn't help myself!!! hahahahahahahaha threesome in the middle of a busy street...hahahahahahahaha ROFL...i'm such a dork).

"What?...a guy can't check out a wall withought recieving those looks"

"NO!!!!!!!" they both screamed

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for starters its not normal...besides would you not rather stare at Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"NARUTO!!" screamed Sakura.

" sorry Sakura-chan...please don't kill me!!!!!...remember my favor" Naruto was being chased around by Sakura who suddenly stopped after hearing the word 'favor'.

"ugh, fine" she said and sat down.Sasuke just stared.

"Sasuke can you please stop starring at the wall? It's starting to freak me out." said Sakura.

" I'm not starring at the wall" stated Sakura.

"Well then what are you starring at?"

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear "at your hot body"

Sakura turned redder than a tomato and Sasuke smirked at her reaction. When she finally realized what she was doing she got up and slapped him hard, then she stormed off.

"teme what did you say to her?" asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"None of your bussiness" snapped Sasuke.

"well whatever it was, she seemed to like it" stated Naruto and stared into the direction that Sakura had gone.

"How do you know dobe?"

"Notice how she turned red? and she did send you flying this time" he stated s if it was the most ovious thing in the world. Sasuke smirked.

Meanwhile Sakura wwas still blushing madly on her walk home_ 'damn him!!!! why did he say that!!!! i bet he did it just to disturb me!!!'_

**"or maybe he meant it"**

_'...sasuke...compliment me?...hahahahahahahahaha your funny!_

**"thank you...but i'm serius"**

_'oh please how would you know'_

_**"**_**i don't know...call it inner's sixth sense"**

_' right sixth sense' _

Sakura was walking and suddenly spotted a bench...not just any bech THE bench...the one Sasuke had left her in. She laid on it and took out her ipod and stared off into the starry sky.

End chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey sorry about this but i am very tired and its 2:36 am so my brain feels a bit numb right now.**

**sorry if i am making the chapters too short!!!!!**

**oh and I'm sorry if i mispelled anything**

**also I am sorry that I said/wrote sorry too many times...i bet that I sound like Ritsu from Fruits basket...except less yelling.**

**anywayz i will update A.S.A.P**

**oh and look at what i found in my WordPad...Thursday, 03 January, 2008 2:44:07 AM...its the date and time (as you can see)...i'm going to put it every time i finish a chapter for now on...why you ask?...because I'm a loser who is bored...that's why **


	4. a song and a weird moment

**...chapter 4...I'm bored and i like chocolate!!! **

Naruto was eating,or rather attacking, his 24th bowl of ramen (a/n: random number) and Sasuke was getting disgusted. So he decided to sneak out and walk around the village. After about ten minutes of walking he heard a familiar voice and decided to follow it out of boredom and curiosity.

he found himself walking in a familiar path as the voice became louder and clearer. It was Sakura and she was sitting in in the bench that brought back many memories. He silently jumped up into near by tree and decided to hear into what she was saying. Soon he found that she was singing in the most amaizing voice he had ever heard. A few seconds later the lyrics to the song sunk into him...it went like this:

_oh,oh,oh _

_no matter what you say about love_

_i keep comming back for more._

_Keep my hand in the fire,_

_sooner or latter _

_I'll get what I'm asking for._

_no matter what you say about life_

_i learn everytime i bleed_

_that truth is a stranger,_

_soul is in danger,_

_i gotta let my spirit be free to _

_admit that I'm wrong _

_and then change my mind._

_Sorry, but i have to move on_

_and leave you behind. _

_I can't waist time, so give it a moment_

_I relize nothing's broken._

_Don't need to worry bout everything I've done,_

_live every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction_.

_I loved you once, needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do,_

_your on my heart just like a tatto._

_(just like a Tatto, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you)_

Sasuke sat there on the tree just starring at her. _'What the hell? is she thinking about me?!?'_ By the time he had payed attention again he had missed half of the song but he kept on listening.

_If I live every moment,_

_won't change any moment._

_Still a part of me and you._

_I will never regret you,_

_Still the memory of you, _

_marks everything I doooooooooooo(oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_(louder)_

_I can't waist time, so give it a moment_

_I relize nothing's broken._

_Don't need to worry bout everything I've done,_

_live every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction_.

_I loved you once, needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do,_

_your on my heart just like a tatto._

_I can't waist time, so give it a moment_

_I relize nothing's broken._

_Don't need to worry bout everything I've done,_

_live every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction_.

_I loved you once, needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do,_

_your on my heart just like a tatto._

_(lower)_

_(just like a Tatto, I'll always have... you)_

Sakura stopped singing and sniffed. Then suddenly she heard something comming from a tree .

"Who's there?" Sakura asked and a dark figure jumped down from a tree and she jumped up into a fighting position, ipod forgotten on the bench.

"Relax" said Sasuke as he entered the moon and streetlight. "It's just me here"

Sakura brought down here kunai but her glare remained. "What are you doing here and where's Naruto"

"He's at Ichiraku's being...well, Naruto. I sneaked away and then i followed your voice" said Sasuke.

"Yeah well, come on I'm taking you back to Naruto." She said picking up her ipod and walking past him. Sasuke would not let her get away so easilly from the subject.

He grabed her wrist and spinned her so that she would be facing him. Sakura was complitaly stunned by this and she had to look up to meet with his eyes. " What was that song about?"

"What you didn't comprehend the lyrics?" Sakura tried to get away from him but he was holding her firmly by the wrists.

"You know what I mean...who were you thinking about when you were singing?" he asked still making eye contact.

"It's none of your business" Spat Sakura looking away from him.

"Answer me damnit" he said and tighten his grip on her.

"You, alright? Are you happy now?" She said and made eye contact with him again.

"No...Sakura?" he said getting closer to her.

"What?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked her. By now he was 3 centemiters away from kissing her.

"...No" she said and finally got away from his grip.(a/n: damnit why?...oh that's right because I made it like that!) 

She started walking towards Ichiraku and Sasuke followed slowly behind her. Silence took over and tension in the air was thick. They were both lost in their thoughts.

_"what the hell was that about?"_

**"Hmmmmm, i wonder"**

_'wonder what?'_

**"Why he asked that"**

_'I know it was completly random'_

**"Actually it wasen't i mean remember the song you were singing?"**

'_I was singing many songs...wich one do you mean?'_

**"The last one...Tatoo**

_'I was singing that? I didn't even notice...all i remember singing was "when your gone" '_

**"Oh well...I think that he only heard Tatoo"**

_'well then that explains it'_ Sakura looked back for a moment and found Sasuke starring at the floor.

_'...h...'_

**"Hello!!!!??? Sasuke!!!!!!!!!**

_'What do you want?'_

**"You seem down"**

_'I am'_

**"Is it because she told you that she didn't love you anymore?"**

**"Helllllllllloooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!"**

_' Yes alright'_

**"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you have a crush on her!!"**

_'I do not!!!!!'_

**"Well then explain why you feel so down"**

_'Because...i don't know'_

After a little while they reached Ichiraku's and Naruto was still there scarfing down his 78th bowl of ramen (a/n: GOD DAMN!!!)

"Hey Naruto! look who I found in the park." Sakura said and pointed at Sasuke.

"Teme? wait but if you were gone...then who was I talking to this whole time?" Naruto said a little bitt shocked.

"Yourself?" said Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto make sure that he dosen't get away next time it might not be me...it could be worse...like Orochimaru or something"

"Orochimaru's dead" Stated Sasuke.

"Oh well it's still our job to take care of you...now you stay with Naruto like a good little boy...se ya" she said and walked away leaving a furious Sasuke with a rambling Naruto.

Sakura walked home and went straight to bed. She was sleeping quietly while Sasuke was having trouble thanks to Naruto's loud snoring.

End chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday, January 03, 2008 12:53:58 PM**

**was this too short? i feel like it was my shortest...well anywayz my tummy is growling loadly and i can't think clearly so i will end it here alright?**

**see ya!!!**


	5. a little visit to the hospital

**Thanks to SoccerChick2011 and yowazup...oh and of coarse Yeni if you are reading this**

**Also i noticed that about 5 or 6 people added me to their story alerts and this makes me happy...just like reviews.**

**SoccerChick2011: thanks for your review it inspired me to finish this chapter...oh n by the way i just finished reading your review**

**yowazup: even though your review did not inspire me as much as i hoped thanks for reviewing anyways...it was the very first review that i have ever gotten and for that i am very greateful.**

**Yeni:PUT DOWN THE CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL WRITE I PROMISE!!!**

**oh n also thanks to: kirara242,pinkcherryblossom225,SoccerChick2011,a thousand cranes, and falling star90 for the story alert adds **

**Here's chapter 5...please enjoy gives popcorn and chocolate to all readers...mmmmm chocolate**

The next day Sakura was already awake and had taken a shower. She had just finished putting on her training clothes and was just about to go for a walk in the village when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan!!" it was Naruto again "Sakura-chan please i need your help!" Sakura opened her door to reveal a worried Naruto and a bored Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take care of the teme, Tsunade baa-chan is making me go on some emergency mission." he said in a hurry.

"sigh fine leave him to me" she said.

"Domo Ariguato (a/n: did i spell that right) Sakura-chan" he thanked and ran off leaving Sasuke.

"Come in" she said and let the Uchiha in. He did as he was told and sat down on her couch.

"Wow, this one hell of a way to live" he simply stated.

"What do you mean? What's so bad about it?" she asked already getting frustrated.

"Well it's so simple" It was kind of true. Her aparment had one room with a bathroom in it,a small kitchen with a simple table with two chairs, and a couch with a T.V on top of a table.

"Yeah so?it's just me here. I don't need more" she said.

"Whatever."

"Hmp, wait here" she said and wwent into her room. She locked it after her and she sat on her bed thinking on what she was going to do for the day. About six minutes later she came back out and looked over at Sasuke.He was asleep.

_'Oh my god he fell asleep...was i gone that long?'_

**" I don't know but he does look peacfully hott!!"**

_'He does not'_

**"Yes he does"**

_'No he dosen't'_

**"YES HE DOES"**

_'OK FINE HE DOES...GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE'_

**"...ok "**

Sakura walked over to him and stared at him. She brushed his cheek with her hand "Sasuke? wake up" she said with a kind voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes open and saw her wearing something diferent than before. It was a black halter top with a pair of white capris. "ugh, what is it?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"we have to go"

"where?"

"To the hospital"

"Why?"

"Because i have to go to work"

"You work there? Since when?"

"Since oh I don't know...four or five years ago? You know around the time that you betrated our village." she said and placed her hands on her hips. Sasuke's eyes followed her arms all the way down to her hands.

"Come on" she said as she turned around.

"Wait" Sasuke stood up and held her by the waist. Sakura gasped. "Sakura think back to what I asked you yesterday. Is your answer still the same?" he whispered into her ear. Sakura was so stunned by all of his movements that she could not answer. She could feel his breath on her skin and it send shivers up and down her spine.

"Sakura answer me" he spun her around and held her by the shoulders. She looked away "We have to get going"

"Don't change the subject"

"..." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pinned Sakura to the wall and she yelleped in both pain from the impact and surprise.

"Answer me!" He groweled.

"Let go of me"

"Not until you answer my question" he was 1 centimeter away from her mouth and his hands slid on to her waist.

"I don't know, ok?!"At this point Sakura was crying and Sasuke noticed. He wiped her tears with his fingers and she sniffed.

"why do you want to know anyways?"

Sasuke looked down at the floor they stayed in that position for a while until "Sasuke get off I answered your question now we have to get going" Sasuke seperated himself from her and she fixed herself. (a/n: hahahaha fixed herself...for some reason that tickles me)

They both walked towards the door and out they went. As they walked towards the hospital Sasuke strolled behind her. Sakura was just hapily walking with a fake smile that could fool anyone (a/n: not me...because i get to choose what she does...bwahahahahahaha...ok i'm done).During this event Sasuke noticed that every young male that she passed by stopped what they were doing and decided to stare and drool.

_'wtf?'_ Sasuke thought when he saw a crowd of men walking behind them.

"**SAKURA-CHAN!!"**

**"SAKU-CHAN!!!"** they screamed. Sakura froze and Sasuke stared at her. She turned around slowly fear in her face. "Oh my God...Sasuke?" she whispered

"Hn?" responded Sasuke with a look of curiosity.

**"RUN!!!"** She yelled and sprinted off. Sasuke blinked then later sprinted off in the same direction as soon as he felt the ground shake. They reached the entrance of the hospital and opened the doors to find another crowd of fanboys at the front desk.

"SHIT" They both said and ran in the opposite direction. Soon they found themselves surrounded by many meen with hearts in their eyes. Sakura quickly jumped up into the branch of a tree leaving a clone behind. Sasuke did the same. Sakura pointed at a window of a room and Sasuke nodded.They both jumped into it.

**WITH THE FANBOYS:**

**"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"** screamed a fanboy while he hugged the Sakura clone 'POOF'.

**"OH NO SAKURA-CHAN YOU TURNED INTO A LOG"**

**"SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU SCARED HER OFF YOU FAG!!!!"**Their bickering went on for hours.

**WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA:**

They were both alone in an empty bedroom (a/n: don't think pervertedly people!!...Yeni? i know what you are thinking...i'm thinking it too ) and they landed in an ironic position.They were on the floor and Sasuke was on top of Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and found Sasuke starring at her. they

stayed like that for like a good 30 seconds and then Sasuke ran a hand through her cheek and wiped away one of her pink locks. He was just about to lean in when the door was slammed open.Sasuke quickly got off of her.

**"DAMNIT!!!!!! WHO THE FUCK IS IT...GREAT TIMING BY THE WAY...WHY THE FUCK OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR AT ANOTHER TIME WHEN THEY COULD OPEN IT WHEN SASUKE-KUN WAS GOING TO KISS US!!!!!!! **Inner Sakura was furrius.

**"DAMN I WILL STRANGLE WHOEVER IT IS WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!!!!!" **and Inner Sasuke was worse.

"Sakura-chan?Sasuke-san? What are you doing on the floor?" It was Shizune and she was carrying a chart.

"Oh nothing Shizune we were running away from the fanboys" Sakura stated and scratched the back of her head. Sasuke stayed qiet."I gotta go to work do you know where I can leave Sasuke?"

"Yeah leave him in the waiting room." said Shizune and placed the chart on a table next to the bed.

"Alright...come on Sasuke" said Sakura and Sasuke followed like a good little boy.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sunday, 06 January, 2008 02:19:25 AM**

**I am ending it here because I can't think of anything else.**

**Oh n by the way...does anyone have myspace????...i kno it was random but if you want go to my profile and the link to my page is there...if you want you can send me a messege sayin that you are a reader n we can talk there...oh n i'll probably add you ...n you can see wat i look like **

**oh n please review if it is not too much trouble...or add this story to your story alerts list...it would make this emo very happy...oh n i hope that you are not bothered by the fact that i am emo.**

**luv u!!! **

**cUrIoUs eLi**


	6. Sakura's new buddy and Sasuke's glare

**OK soo I haven't written since winter break, i know...I'm deeply sorry!!! I had so many exams...Io my head still hurts. I had midterms to worry my butt off and then i had in-term assessments, and lets not forget the man tests and quizzes in the middle. My school is making us take so many exams and tests! it's as if they _want_ us to hate them. Also, the FCAT (Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test) is coming up next month and all the testing is going to get worse. grrr I hate the FCAT so much!!!!! So much pressure is put on us when we are going to take it. All the teachers keep on reminding us that we have to get like 3. or 3.5 at the least in ever FCAT test that we take if we want to pass the grade. Man this sucks!!!! Since I'm in the 8th grade I need to take a whole bunch of those exams like Science (worst subject), Reading,Math and of coarse who could forget Writing.**

**Anyways thanks to that i probably will be writing less...butt i will try my best to do it. I promise!!!!!!! and i always keep my promises.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6 - Sakura's new buddy and Sasuke's glare

As they came out of the room both Sakura and Sasuke remind quiet. Once they reached the front desk Sakura asked for her list of patients. She looked over at Sasuke then at the woman sitting in front of her. She leaned over the desk nd whispered "Do you think you that you could watch him for me while I do my shift?"

"Sure thing, Sakura-san" relied the woman with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks" she then turned to Sasuke and pointed to a chair. "Your butt is to be sitting on that chair like a magnet"

"Hn" he replied but did as she told him to.

"Good, I'll finish my shift as fast as I can" she said and walked into a room with a patient inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While he waited for her, Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He stared at the hands of the clock move and after about an hour he was sitting upside down in his chair. 30 minutes later Sakura came back into the waiting room.

"Are you done ? Can we go?" asked Sasuke as he sat correctly.

"No I'm only on my break"she stated as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"How long do we have to stay here for?"

"Until, I'm done"

"But I get so bored!"

"Well if you get so bored then why don't you come with me and just stand there as I treat my patients?"

"Sure does beat sitting here"

"OK, but first I'm gonna grab something to eat. You can come if you want". Sasuke spoke no word but decided to follow her.

They entered a cafeteria and Sakura went up to a vending machine. She put a dollar in it and pressed a few buttons with a smile on her face. After about forty seconds she realized that the vending machine was not responding. Her smile turned into a frown and then her eyebrows furrowed.

"grrrrr stupid machine you better give me my chocolate!" she growled and glared at it. Sasuke looked at her with amusement in his eyes but she did not notice. She was way too busy with talking to an object that 'hated' her according to Sakura.

"GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE YOU GOD FORSAKEN MACHINE!!!!!!!" she screamed and kicked the poor defenseless vending machine. "YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE I AM GONNA RIP YOUR CIRCUITS OUT!!!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT?"

A few moments passed and the 'God forsaken' machine did not't respond. "GRRRR THAT'S IT!!" she punched the machine with some chakara in her hand and it went through it's surface. The many people that had stopped to watch and laugh were now scared for their own lives. Sakura smashed through the glass and grabbed a chocolate bar or two. Then she picked it up and threw it out a window.

**'GODDAMN!!!! '** Inner Sasuke was terrified. Outer Sasuke was shocked. Everyone in the room slowly inched away from the pink haired girl who was now happily eating her chocolate bar like if nothing had happened.

" OK, lets go Uchiha" she said as she walked past him and Sasuke grumbled (a/n: hehehehehehehehe that reminds me of the Grinch). They went back to the waiting room and sat down for a few minutes in silence.

"When do you have to return to work?" asked Sasuke.

"In about two minutes" replied Sakura after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"gaaaaaaa!!!!" Exclaimed Sasuke and threw his hands in the air.

o.0 " Are you OK?"

"No, I'm bored out of my mind" Sakura sat silent for a while.

"OK, tell you what. Do you want to come and just watch while I work?" She asked him. Sasuke looked over at her. "beats sitting here"

They got up and walked toward a patient's room. When inside Sakura pointed at an empty seat away from the patient and Sasuke sat down on it (a/n: man is it just me or is Sasuke behaving extra good today).

Sakura walked toward a young (a/n: AND EXTREMELY HOT..CAN'T FORGET THAT!) boy who looked to be 17 - 19 years old. He had straight black hair that reached a few inches below his ears (a/n: i hate stereotyping others, but this hairstyle is often refered to as 'emo' hairstyle rolls eyes), gorgeous blue orbs, snake bite piercings, and the silkiest skin ever. The only unattractive part about him at the moment was that he had a massive wound on his side.

Sasuke silently watched as Sakura lifted the boy's shirt (a/n: omg drools SMEXY!!!) and healed him. After about three minutes of constant green chakara flowing out of her hands, Sakura stopped and walked toward the chart on the table next to the bed where the boy (a/n: coughshottiecoughs) was lying down. She smiled and looked at her patient. "OK, Kazuki you will be alright just get some rest. I'll check up on you in a while"

"Thank you Sakura-san" he replied with a soft smile. Then he drifted back into sleep.

"Come on" she whispered to Sasuke who was glaring daggers at the unconscious Kazuki. Sakura led him to another room and the same process except for the fact that there was no more young men and Sasuke was no longer glaring at patients. Instead, he was staring at Sakura as she healed her patients quickly yet calming and gently. After a while, his gaze went from her green hands to her arms, soon to her shoulders and then her hair. After his eyes flowed down her now long hair they focused on her perfect waist (a/n: omg I'm having a horny moment hehehehehehheehehhehe). He soon found himself staring at every inch of her body with his sharingan. He snapped out of his gaze when he felt like he was drowning, he looked around and no one had noticed. He quickly wiped his mouth and sat up straight.

After bout an hour or so Sakura had collapsed on a seat next to Sasuke. " Tired?" asked Sasuke. She looked at him as if she had just noticed he was still alive, then nodded slowly. " So, can we go now?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have to go check up on Kazuki" Sasuke rolled his eyes as they walked toward his room. When they neared it they noticed an angry girl storm out of the room. Sakura ran inside and saw Kazuki rubbing his cheek and looking down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Kazuki, are you OK?" He looked up and Sakura's eyes widened. His whole cheek was bruised and his eyes were watery. She put her hand on his cheek and began to pour the little amount of chakara she had left into it. Seconds later Kazuki's cheek was back to normal, but his eyes were not. "What happened?" she asked him her hand was still on his cheek as she tried to comfort him. She had not noticed that Sasuke was leaning on the door and watching the whole scene with a look of murder in his eyes.

"T-That was my girlfriend. Well, my ex girlfriend now. S-She said that she is tired of having to stay alone at home while I'm on a mission or in the hospital" Kazuki couldn't't take it anymore, he broke down into tears.

" Oh my God" Sakura gave him a nice and big comforting hug. As he cried on her shoulder, Sasuke walked out of the room in a **very** pissed off mode.

Soon later Sakura finally came back out when Kazuki fell asleep. She found Sasuke sitting in a chair with is fingers moving up and down on its arm in a frustrated way.

" Are you done yet?" he asked without even glancing at her.

"Yeah, and look at me when you speak to me Uchiha"

"Why should I?" he replied in a harsh tone, still not looking at her. Sakura turned his head toward her.

"Because it is rude not to look at someone when you speak to them." Sasuke snapped his head to the other direction.

"Well then I am rude. Look can we just go?" He said and stood up. Sakura sighed and stood up as well. They walked in silence until...

" I feel bad for poor Kazuki" Sakura said and Sasuke's eye twitched at the mention of Kazuki.

"And your telling me this why?"

"Because it's way too quiet!" exclaimed Sakura. " Kami!! please give me patience!!!"

--

" There you go again with an emotionless expression! Man, can't you like show that you are human at least for once?" Sasuke glared at her for saying this.

"There. You happy? i showed an emotion"

"Glaring at someone shows hatred. Is that all that you have in your heart?" asked Sakura.

"Hn!" was all she got back. She sighed again and changed the direction that she was heading.

"Where are you going?"

"To Ichiraku's"

" Why?"

"Because Naruto is probably there"

"o.0 Why do you want to go where Naruto is?"

"To drop you off" she said and for the rest of the way they stayed quiet. They reached Ichiraku's ramen place and sure enough Naruto was there attacking what looked to be his 5th bowl of ramen.

"Naruto!" he turned around and saw Sakura with a pissed off expression and Sasuke in back of her with an emotionless expression (as usual).

"Hm?" asked Naruto with a noodle of ramen still in his mouth.

" Your turn to take care of him" she said and ran away before Naruto could say anything. When she was out of his sight she walked toward the park and sat down under a cherry blossom tree (a.k.a Sakura tree). She took out her ipod again and stared up at the sky.

A few hours passed and she decided to go home. She was one block away from it when she noticed a group of boys following her. _'Oh crap!!!!'_ she thought as she began to run as fast as she could to the her sanctuary called home, her fan boys a few yards behind her. She reached her door, opened it very quickly opened it and then shut it in front of a couple of fan boys that were already trying to get in to do God knows what (a/n: i know what they wanted to do!!! hehehehehehehehehe).

Sakura was breathing heavily as she walked to her bed. When she reached it she fell on it and remained there for the rest of the night.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday, February 22, 2008 11:26:51 PM**

**WHEW!!!! Done! Again I am terribly sorry for not writing sooner...i will try my best to write more often...like during the week nd post it on the weekend.**

**I will be more determined to write it if i get any signs at all that there are people who are reading this...if not I will take longer.**

**oh nd here is a special note to some1:**

**Yeni:**

**I'm so sorry for not writing!!!!! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!!! I'LL GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE IF YOU WOULD JUST PUT DOWN THE GODDAMN CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**motor of chainsaw starts OMFG!!!!!! HHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs away screaming some thing like 'please don't kill me' and 'look! a cookie...go get it!'**

**cUrIoUs eLy**


	7. New Year's

**OK so I'm writing again...just like i promised...I can't believe this...i uploaded chapter 6 one day and then the next day when i came to my computer i had 6 new messages i was like '00 damn! this many people are actually reading it?!' well thanks to you all...i now have more determination to continue...anyways, here's chapter 7!! **

**--**

chapter 7- Happy New Years!!

Already a week has passed since Sakura met Kazuki. She has been the only one to visit him the whole week and he got out of the hospital healthy and alive yesterday. Today was New Year's Eve and Sakura had no clue what she was going to do. She got out of bed and took a nice long bubble bath (a/n: omg how fun!!). Once she was done she got dressed in her usual training outfit and headed to the training fields.

She practiced her chakara control, not that she had to, and her strength. When done she headed to Ichiraku's where Naruto and Sasuke were already sitting. She sat down next to Naruto and away from Sasuke. It was silent except for the sound of Naruto's constant slurping. A few minutes passed and Naruto finally broke the awkwardness in the room by saying " Hey Sakura, what are you going to do today?"

Sakura looked over at him nd shrugged "I don't know...I'll think of something later on i guess. And you?"

" I'm going on a date with Hinata!"

" -- and where is Sasuke going to be while you are on this date?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer. Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed "Fine, I'll do it"

Sasuke was just sitting there and staring at the conversation but inside his mind he was pissed.

_'what's so bad about spending time with me?!'_

**' . would you like the short list or the long?'**

_'retorical question'_

**' I know...i just felt like insulting you'**

_' just shut it will ya?'_Sasuke was now starring at his bowl of ramen. Sakura had already finished hers and was paying her bill. " Hey! Uchiha! hurry it up!"

Sasuke snapped put of his trance and payed his bill without even finishing his meal. Sakura couldn't care less and stood up, Sasuke had to follow as always.They walked for about forty-five minutes and Sasuke had gotten irritated "Where are you going woman?!"

Sakura looked back at him then turned her back again " Wherever i please"

" That's not a logical answer"

" Well now you know what it feels like to talk to you" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something after hearing this but no words came out. They kept walking and when they reached the park, Sakura jumped up to one of the tallest tree branches of her favorite cherry blossom tree and Sasuke just stood under it and looking up at her. She sat down and stared off into the sky. " What are you doing?"

" What I please"

" --" Sasuke jumped up to the same branch and Sakura scooted as far away from him as possible. Sasuke looked at her and just simply sat down next to her and stared up at the sky.

Soon they were both relaxed ,up in the tree, staring at the sky. Neither had noticed how tranquil and serene the night was and how much they enjoyed sitting in that tree, next to each other. Time passed and their muscles got even more relaxed. Sasuke had his back against the tree and Sakura unconsciously had scooted closer to him_, _she was getting closer and closer to him slowly and neither had noticed this. They were both way too caught up in the stars.

A few hours later, the fireworks were lighted and beautiful colors were shown in the night sky. As the breathe taking artificials came and went Sasuke and Sakura becmeeven more dazed, they still had not noticed how close to each other they were. Sakura was now leaning against Sasuke and Sasuke had wrapped his arms around her. They stayed there, soaking up each others warmth, until the amazing sight of the fireworks disappeared.

Sasuke looked down to Sakura and noticed that she was sound asleep. He layed his head on hers and closed his eyes for a while. After what seemed like forever, Sasuke got tired of sitting on a tree for so long. He gently pushed Sakura by the shoulder " Sakura wake up" he said with a voice so soft that if his fan girls would have heard they would faint and never wake up again.

"uh...huh?" Sakura slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, Sasuke stoodnext to her. She dreamily looked around and startedwalking as if she was on the ground. Sasuke gabbed her by the waist just in time to stop her from eating the dirt below them and she was snapped out of it. Sasuke let go of her and jumpeddown to the ground, he looked up at her and saw that she was yet again in a daze. He reached his arms up in the air signaling her to jump into them. Sakura slowly looked at him and her eyes showed disbelief.

"Come on, Sakura" he reassured her. She slowly and awkwardly jumped into his arms and he gently put her on the ground. Sakura quickly got her senses back and she hurriedly walked a few feet away from him, leaving Sasuke a bit confused.

Sakura turned away from him and started walking. "Where are you going?" asked Sasuke. Sakura looked back at him and said "Home, where else?"

"Wait, where am i supposed to go?" he asked and she scoffed.

"Let's go find that idiot" Sakura began to walk in the direction of Ichiraku's with Sasuke trailingbehind her. When they got there they saw about 40 empty bowls and money on the table, but no Naruto. Sakura asked the owner if he knew where he went.

"I don't know. He left with some girl with white eyes" was the answer they got. Sakura smiled and thanked the man. She turned to Sasuke and he was just staring off into space.

"So are we going to look for them?"

"No!Leave them alone. They finally have some time to spend together" replied Sakura as she slowly walked towards her home.

"So then..."

"So then you will have to spend the night at my place" Sakura sighed and Sasuke stayed quiet.Once they got to Sakura's apartment, she opened the door carefully and they both walked inside. Sakura looked around her apartment, looking for an item.

"What are you looking for?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"Looking for my sleeping bag" she replied and for the next 20 minutes or so were spent with Sakura rummaging around her apartment and Sasuke lazily following her with his eyes.

"Ga!! I can't find it!" she gave a frustrated sigh and turned to look at Sasuke who was staring at her bed. He looked at her then back to the bed.

"Looks like we have no other choice. I'm gonna have to sleep on the floor" he said.

"What? Are you crazy? Your not going to sleep on the cold floor when there is a perfectly good bed right there." replied Sakura.

"Well then, where will you sleep?" he asked her.

"hmm..." she thought for a moment "I am defiantly not sleeping on the floor. I guess we will have to sleep next to each other" There was a long moment of awkuardsilence until Sakura walked over to her drawer and pulled out some clothes. She walked towards her bathroom and paused right before closing the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes" with that being said she closed the door and locked in just in case.

She took off her clothes and hurriedly made her way to the shower. She set it on warm and quickly washed her hair, making it look longer than it was when it was dry. It stuck to her perfect curves as she gently massaged shampoo on the top of her head, sending the wonderful sent of cherry blossoms all around the room. Once she had finished shampooing she picked up the bottle of conditioner and poured a small mountain of it in her palm. She spread the conditioner evenly through her hair and let the water wash it away. Then she began to clean the rest of her body (a/n: sorry peoples not describing that part). She quickly dried herself and put on her PJ's. She wore soft cotton black pants that had red and white hearts randomly spread all over it and a red tank top that was a bit tight but still comfortable.

She opened the door of her bathroom and found Sasuke lying on her bed, starring at the ceiling with much concentration. " Is my ceiling appealing to you ,Sasuke?" she asked as she towel dried her hair. Sasuke just looked up and stared at her. "What?"

"You smell nice." replied Sasuke as he gently lifted some of her hair to his nose. He was behind her, she hadn't even noticed until she felt his free arm hug her by the arm. Sakura was shocked and stood there frozen. Sasuke smirked at her reaction. "Come on. Sleep" He said and went back to the bed. Sakura stood there, still shocked for a few seconds. Then she crawled into her side of the bed.

Sakura took her blankets, making sure that Sasuke had some of it too, and put it over herself. She shivered a bit under the sheets and Sasuke noticed "Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"..."

_'What was the whole point of asking me if he isen't going to do anything about it?' _Suddenly she felt a warm arm around her waist and she froze. After a while she relaxed and fell asleep, enjoyingthe warmth of Sasuke's body next to hers.

**Well, done with this chapter. On to the next. Lol it's 2 55 am xD**

**Review please! They make me happy!**

**Just push that little button**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l --arrow xD**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. And Encounter At The Park And Ramen

Sasuke grunted when he felt the sun's rays on his face. He sleepily looked around the room and remembered where he was. He searched the room for Sakura and found her cuddled close to him, her head on his chest. Sasuke stared at her for a quite while thinking _'She can be so angelic when she's sound asleep'_He then sighed and ran his fingers through her silky medium length hair.

Sakura shifted a little and Sasuke stopped. She mumbled something inaudible for anyone to hear and squinted her eyes. Soon enough, she slowly opened one eye and looked up to see Sasuke starring at her with a blank expression. She almost immediately blushed when she noticed their position on the bed and quickly moved away from him. Sasuke just stared as her small blush faded, her face became emotionless. Sahara stood without a word and walked to her closet. She picked some random outfit and walked to her bathroom. After closing the door and locking it she took off her pj's and began to put on the clothes she had just picked out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting on her bed, bored. He decided to walk around her place. He reached the living room and looked around, his eyes not really searching for anything, just aimlessly glancing around. He was about to sit down on the couch when his eye caught something familiar picture in a beautiful frame. It was none other than the picture of team 7 in the old days. Sasuke's cold and empty eyes looked at the picture for a while and then his body began to move towards it. He picked it up and stared at it, memories of when he was 13 came flooding back.

Sakura was done dressing herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a studded belt and a white T-shirt, that reached down to her hips, with the words " You to wish you had some of this" on it in red letters and a heart at the bottom right side. She wore red and black converse shoes. She came out of her bathroom a found no Sasuke. Her expression did not change._ 'Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away or something'_She. rolled her eyes and headed for her living room. When she got there, she was a bit surprised to find Sasuke intensely starring at the picture of team 7. ( AN: I feel like I'm describing too much. It's getting annoying isn't it?).

He felt her presence in the room and looked over to her. She looked at him with bored eyes and went into the kitchen. Sasuke put down the picture and sat on the couch. Sakura sighed and said " I'm surprised your still here"

He raised an eyebrow and replied " I can't go anywhere without you or Naruto, remember?" She sighed again and said "That's right...You want some breakfast?"

Sasuke shrugged "Sure" He walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair. He watched her make some waffles and had a questionable look when he saw her open the fridge and pull out something red from it. She walked towards him and handed him a tomato. "Here, I know you like them. Just eat it." He took it and munched into it, enjoying every minute if it. "Your welcome" said Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

She finished making the waffles and put a plate of some in front of him, then put another in front of the seat across from Sasuke. She sat down and began to eat, looking outside the kitchen window and going into deep thought. When they finished eating Sakura cleaned the plates and grabbed her keys. She went to the door and turned around, seeing Sasuke following and said "Come on, let's go" They both walked through the door and Sakura locked it. She lead him through the village and Sasuke wondered where they were going. "Where are we going?" (AN:Lol I repeated myself xD)

" To find Naruto, where else?"

"And where is that?" Sakura looked at him with a face that said 'are-you-seriously-asking-that?' When Sasuke saw this he asked "Ichiraku's?"

"Duh" They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Ichiraku's they saw none other than the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, eating or rather attacking what looked to be his 5th bowl of ramen.

"Yo, idiot. Here, babysit him for me" Sakura pushed Sasuke forward and ,before Naruto could say anything, she poofed away leaving a small amount of cherry blossoms where she once stood.

"But Sak-" Naruto was interupted by Sakura's poofing. He watched the cherry blossoms that were left behind get picked up by the wind and get carried away.'_Show off'_

_**ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA**_

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura had poofed away to a park in Konoha. She sat under a random cherry blossom tree and listened to her Ipod while starring at the sky, subconsciously singing. She didn't know how long she stayed there and frankly, she didn't care.

Unaware of her surroundings, Sakura continued to sing. Her mind was deep in thought.'_What's going to happen now that he is back?' _

**"I'll tell ya what will happen, your gonna treat him as badly as he treated you. CHA!"**Inner Sakura had fire in her eyes. Sakura sighed. She was going to say something back to her inner self when she was interrupted by someones hand gently shaking her out of her own world. Sakura looked up at the person with still clouded eyes. She shut them tight then opened them again to get a better look. The first thing that she saw was a pair of snakebites (AN:That's right. I brought the hottie back ;) ).

"Sakura-san?" The boy called to her.

"Huh? Oh! Kazuki? When did you get out of the hospital?" asked Sakura after she turned off her Ipod and slid it into her pocket once more.

"About 3 hours ago. What are you doing here, Miss Sakura?" Sakura blushed a little and Kazuki didn't catch it.

"Um...please don't call me that Kazuki-kun. I was just...you know..listening to my Ipod while looking at the sky." Kazuki gave her a questioning look.

"May I call you Sakura-chan instead?" Sakura nodded her head and looked down in attempts to hide her small blush. Her attempts failed, Kazuki noticed and smirked a little but it quickly disappeared.

"Now what were _you_doing here?" Sakura asked looking at him suspiciously. Kazuki chucked.

"I was walking around the park when I spotted you sitting down here. I thought maybe something was wrong so I came to check it out" He said truthfully and began to stare up at the clouds in the light blue sky. Sakura stared at his pale face for a moment.

"Awwww how sweet of you!" She said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Now it was Kazuki's turn to blush slightly, Sakura did not miss it. For a few more minutes they stared at the sky until..."GRRRRRR. RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR"

Sakura jumped a little. "What was that!?"

"Uhm...t-that was my stomach..hehe" Kazuki blushed deeply and held his stomach as if that would shut it up. It growled again and a few seconds passed before Sakura laughed.

"Haha! Oh my God! Hahahahaha y-you want to hahahaha go eat something?" Said Sakura between fits of laughter.

"Uh...-blush- O-okay" Kazuki accepted her offer, still embarrassed.

"C'mon" said Sakura cheerfully and she literallyjumped to her feet.Suddenly, she was filled with energy. Kazuki smiled and got up from his sitting position. They walked out of the park. They had a small chat on their way to wherever they were going. When they turned at the corner Sakura stopped and Kazuki looked at her quizzikly.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Kazuki asked with concern evident in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. Kazuki, I just remembered that I have ice cream in my place. Let's go there instead" Suggested Sakura hoping that he would not insist on going in their current direction. Guess where they were heading? Heh, I'll let you ponder on that for a while.

"Sure" Kazuki fell for it. He followed Sakura to her humble-abo.

**_ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA_**

WITH THE TEME AND THE DOBE (Sasuke & Naruto)

Naruto continued to eat more and more and more and more and more and- Oh you get the idea! He was like a bottomless pit of ramen! Sasuke was watching him 'attack' 5 bowls of ramen and had to look away before Naruto started on his 11th bowl, Sasuke was disgusted and disturbed. Probably even scarred for life. He would have seen his breakfast as long as his lunch if he continued to watch this monstrosity. He starred outside the ramen shop with a I'm-going-to-die-of-pure-bordom expression on his face.

"Hey dobe, how long are you going to stuff your ugly face into that damn ramen?"

"Shut up, teme! Leave me and my ramen in peace!"

"I would leave but I can't since your still gulping down all that ramen into your body!" Naruto stopped eating, put his chopsticks down and sighed.

"Fine, teme. Just shut up already." He sounded annoyed and Sasuke looked at him a bit confused. Wasn't it always the other way around? Didn't Naruto always annoy Sasuke? Well isn't this a turn of events.

Naruto payed for his 11 and a half bowls of ramen and they both stepped outside. As soon as they were outside Naruto spotted Hinata walking by. She was probably shopping. "Hey!! Hinata!! Hiii!!" Naruto waved at Hinata and a few civilians stared at him. Hinata blushed and shyly waved back before she continued to buy the groceries her father had requested.

In the meantime, Sasuke was looking around a bit when his eyes caught a glimps of a pink head and a black head walking in the oposite direction of Ichiraku's. _'Was that...' _No, it couldn't be. What would Sakura be doing around the ramen shop when she had poofed away from him and Naruto, obviously not wanting to stick around. Sasuke shrugged it off. He has had Sakura on his mind enough for one day, he didn't feel like thinking more about her.

He and Naruto made way for the apartment after Naruto had finished waving at Hinata. Naruto thinking about ramen, as usual, and Sasuke trying to get Sakura out of his mind. He repeated in his mind over and over again that it was not Sakura who he had seen.

**_10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 _**

**Yo! How was chapter 8? Hope ya like it. Here's a heads up, I'm going to be writing more often now. It's summer vacation! - And the farthest thing in my mind right now is writer's block. Aint that great? I have a whole mess of ideas for the next few chapters that I can't wait to write.**

**Oh! And I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer haha silly me! I feel like frcing others to do it for me sooooooooo**

**Ely: NARUTO!! **

**Naruto: -cookie in his mouth- Hmm?**

**Ely: Disclaimer, now.**

**Naruto: but-ehdksifjeomf**

**Ely: What?**

**Naruto: -swallows cookies- But I'm eating a cookie.**

**Ely: Your point?**

**Naruto: I'M BUSY!**

**Ely: WELL THAT'S TOO BAD! YOUR DOING THE DISCLAIMER OR ELSE I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE ANYMORE RAMEN FOR THE REST OF THE FANFIC!**

**Naruto: -eyes watery- Can you really do that? Pfft I doubt you will.**

**Ely: -smirks- Try me.**

**Naruto: -eyes widen- ELY DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU SEE RUNNING AROUND IN MY SEARIES!!**

**Ely: Hn, that's more like it.**

**P.S: Please leave me a review. It will make me soooo happy. Please?**

**P.S.S: For those of you that are curious (like me) I changed my icon. It's a picture of me. Take a look at it if your wondering what the writer of this story looks like.**

**Mmmmkkkaaaayyy Sayonara! Till next time, loves.**

**June 10th 2008 4:25 AM**

**;)**


	9. The Race And The Tickle War

**HELLO?! ANYONE OUT THERE!? ANYONE READING THIS?! Hmph noone ever bothers to review anymore.I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT YOU HAVE TO BE DAMN MEMBER TO REVIEW! I reviewed this other Fanfic without even logging in...all it asked for was a stinken name and e-mail. Geesh, lazy people. KEEP ON JUST READING IT AND NOT REVIEWING AND SEE WHAT'LL HAPPEN.**

**Ely: SASGAY! DO THE GOD FOR SAKEN DISCLAIMER.**

**Sasuke: My name is Sasuke.**

**Ely: I don't care if your name is Sasuke or Cowse. YOUR DOING THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasuke: Ely-chan does not own Naruto and is on her period.**

**Ely: WTF!! DON'T GIVE OUT THAT KIND OF INFORMATION OUT TO THE PUBLIC!! WHY YOU!!..-grabs Sasuke by the ear and drags him into a room; pops her head out- I'll be back shortly, please enjoy chapter 9 in the mean time. Thank you! -goes back into room; souns of punches and moans of pain are heard-**

**_Chapter 9._**

**With Sakura.**

Sakura and Kazuki walked into her apartment. Kazuki was standing there, looking around her apartment.

"You can sit down you know." said Sakura as she walked towards the kitchen. Kazuki sat on her couch and continued to look around. Sakura came back into the living room with a tray and to cups with spoons in them. Sakura set the tray in the coffee table in front of them and handed him his cup of ice cream. SHe took her own cup and sat down next to him. Kazuki looked at the ice cream before him and asked "What flavor?"

"Vanilla" said Sakura after she had put her spoon in her mouth.

"YUM!" exclaimed Kazuki and dug the spoon into the cup, taking out a spoonful of ice cream. He ate it and his eyes went wide. "AHH!! COLD!! AAHH!! BRAIN FREEZE!!" He screamed. Sakura put her spoon down quickly and laughed at him.

"Hahahahahahaha Kazuki! Press your thumb to the top of your mouth!" She said, still laughing. Kazuki did as he was told and settled down, Sakura was still laughing.

"Stop it! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!! You should have seen the look on your face!" Kazuki glared at her, crossed his arms and turned his head the other way.

"Hey, Kazuki, I was just kidding."

"..."

"Kazuki-kun? Oh come on you can't be mad at me for laughing!" Sakura walked to his other side and sat down. He was starring at something. Sakura followed his gaze and her eyes met the framed picture of old team 7.

"Wow that picture is old, isn't it?" asked Kazuki. Sakura nodded.

"I love that picture, though."

"How come?"

"Look at it. Everyone was happy back then. Back when we had just become genin." Sakura smiled, remembering the day. The day that they had met Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had childishly put an eraser on top of the door.

"Oh."

"So anyways how you been,Kazuki-kun?"

"Eh, I've been better."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Uh...never mind, Sakura-chan. I have to go, my dog needs to be fed. I'll see you later." He said and walked to the door.

"Oh you have a dog? Can I come see it?"

"Sure, let's go." Sakura smiled and grabbed her keys. They walked out of her apartment and she locked her door. They walked together, Kazuki leading the way.

**WITH SASGAY-I mean Sasuke**

Naruto was being an idiot and turned at the wrong corner when they were heading back. So now here they were taking the long way home. Well, home for Naruto, hell for Sasuke. They were walking close to where Sakura lived by now. Sasuke was lazily looking around until his eyes caught the sight of pink. He quickly looked back and found Sakura laughing and walking with that boy from the hospital. _'What the hell is she doing with him?'_

"Hey teme isn't that Sakura?" Apparently Naruto had spotted the two of them as well. Incredible, I know. He actually spotted them. "Who's that guy she's with"

"I don't remember his name. He was some guy there at the hospital" Replied Sasuke.

"Lets go follow em" said Naruto. He was already walking in the same direction, slowly.

"Dobe didn't you want to go eat some more ramen at your place?"

"Ssshh c'mon teme, don't be a stick in the mud." Sasuke glared at him but followed. Not like he had a choice anyways.

They followed them all the way to a house. It was a simple white house that looked more like a loft. They hid behind the bushes.

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura and Kazuki entered his loft. As soon as Kazuki closed the door a big creature came running up and jumped on him.

"Haha! Mike! Mike! Down boy! Hahaha" Kazuki ordered the creature. "Sakura, this is Mike"

Sakura's eyes were wide "He's um...very big...and yellow." Kazuki laughed.

"He's an American golden retriever. I've had him since I was 9 years old. Go on, pet him. His bark is worse than his bite" Sakura inched closer to Mike and he barked. She jumped back and Kazuki laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! He's only trying to scare you" Kazuki reassured. "Mike, be a good boy." Mike then came closer Sakura and nuzzled her leg with his nose.

"Awwwww" said Sakura. She put her hand over his head then ran it to his back. "He's so cute" She kneeled down to him and kissed his forehead. Mike licked her cheek and Sakura giggled.

"Um...could I have a towel or something?" Kazuki got some napkins and handed them to her. She cleaned her face.

"Soo...now what?" Asked Kazuki.

"I dunno. This is your place. What is there to do."

"You mean other than making out?" Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes! Other than making out!" Kazuki laughed at this.

"Lets play some video games!" He said like a little kid who just got a new toy. Sakura smiled.

"Ok."

_3 hours later_

**WITH THE DOBE AND THE TEME**

"What the hell are they doing in there?! It's been over 3 hours!" Complained Sasuke.

"Sshhh. Teme, you'll ruin our cover!"

**Back with Kazuki,Sakura, and Mike**

"OH! OOOHHH!! I'M GONNA WIN!" Exclaimed Mike.

-insert sounds of cars crashing and other video games sounds here-

"OH YEAH?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Exclaimed Sakura.

-insert more sounds of video games here-

VROOM! went Sakura's car as she passed Kazuki's after he had made a slow turn. No Sakura was at the 1at place.

"Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes!" Sakura was smirking and Kazuki was glaring at the T.V.

Now they were both tied and only 6 yards away from the finish line. Sakura switched her gear 1 second before crossing the finish line and then it was over.

"And the winner is!"came the voice of the video game's judge. A picture of the two cars showed up and Sakura's was 1 centimeter infront of Kazuki's. "PLAYER NUMBER 2!" the car in the game was showered in confetti and balloons.

"HA! I WIN!" Sakura did a little dance. Kazuki growled.

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!" Kazuki tackled Sakura and she out out a small screech. Then it began. The tickle war.DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!

"Haha- stop! -hahahahaha-Kazuki!-hahaha" Sakura could barely talk as the horrid tickle monster hovered over her. His fingers quickle moving about her tummy. His face was that of pure evil. He was enjoying this. Her torture gave him pleasure. Sakura was at the verge of tears when she pushed him off and could breathe again. Kazuki lay next to her and then it was her turn. She lay on top of him with a sinister smile.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with fear in his eyes. She darkly chuckled and wiggled her fingers in front of his face. She then put her hands to his sides and wiggled them as quickly as possible. Kazuki laughed. Now he was having trouble breathing. He rolled both of them over so now he was over her once more. He was breathing heavily and she was laughing. He glared and she laughed more. It wasn't until he put his forehead to hers that she stopped.

"Stop it"

"You started it" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well...psssh. You didn't have to continue it!"

"Oh yeah cuz I'm just gonna let you win without a fight" She argued sarcastically.

The next thing he did was unexpected. He whispered in her ear "Yes, you were." The feeling of his hot breather against her ear made dazed. But this wasn't what caught her the most off guard. Kazuki nibbled on her earlobe and surprisingly to Sakura it felt wonderful. Her muscles relaxed under him and this did not go un-noticed by Kazuki. He continued to dazzle her by softly kissing her under her ear, then to her jaw bone. Sakura was completely red by now and still in a complete daze. He went from her jawbone down to her neck, licking her skin every now and then. She tasted so deliciously to him. Her breathing became unstable under her breathe. He went back up to her jawbone and inching towards her mouth.** (A/N: Oh God this sounds all so good -drool-) **Kazuki was one centimeter away from biting her lower lip and Sakura could feel herself become anxious. "WOOF! WOOF WOOF WOOF!" They both froze. Kazuki looked up and to his side found Mike barking at the door. His attention then returned to Sakura and both blushed as red as a clown's nose. Kazuki got off of her and stood. He offered her his hand to stand up and she took the offer.

"Um...I should get going"

"Yeah" He walked her to the door and she said her goodbyes to him and Mike. When she walked out she was re-playing the scene in her head and blushed madly once more.

**WITH SASUKE**

"Wake up dobe the door's opening" He shook Naruto violently so he would wake.

"Huh? NO ! RAMEN COME-" Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Idiot! Don't scream or we'll be noticed!" He hissed.

"Hey is it just me or are they blushing?" Again, Naruto noticed something. Oh what a miraculous day this is for his intelligence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and saw that indeed they were both blushing.

"I wonder what they were doing." Sasuke glared at Kazuki as the possibilities entered his mind. He clenched his fists.

"C'mon dobe. We're leaving."

"Hey, wait up!"

**WITH KAZUKI AND MIKE**

"Awww boy why'd you have to bark?" Mike titled his head.

"C'mon next time don't do that when we're about to...you know!" The dog lowered his head.

"...She's a pretty one ain't she?" The golden kainien nodded at his master.

"Haha let's go get you some food mister. You must be starving." Mike barked with excitement.

**There. Done. I might not finish this story. Noone seems to be reading it so what's really the point?**

**We'll see.  
**

**Tootle loo**

**-Ely**


End file.
